


Idiot Brother

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: Saeyoung got himself sick and now Saeran has to take care of him.





	

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Saeyoung yawned as he finished another part of the assignment. It was getting close to 4am now, and Vanderwood already went home. It was a good thing MC went home for the weekend otherwise they would've scolded the both of them for sure. Saeyoung massaged his temples, then rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t feeling too good.  _Just a bit longer._

Five hours later.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Saeran yawned as he entered the living room. Saeyoung was working on his laptop, and Saeran assumed that he just woke up early to continue.

“What you’re doing isn’t healthy, brother.” Saeran said, to which Saeyoung only responded with a loud ‘hmm’. “I’m going to go make breakfast.” He said but only heard the same response.

 

Five minutes later.

 **707:** LOLOLOLOLOLOL

 **MC:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 **Jaehee Kang:** -_-

After Saeran left, Saeyoung realized that he was being too obvious about how he was feeling, so he decided to open the messenger.

Unknown has entered the chatroom

 **707:** Saeran! I thought you were cooking!

 **Unknown:** I’m waiting for it to cook.

 **Jaehee Kang:**...

 **MC:** Please don’t burn the house down.

 **Unknown:**...

Unknown has left the chatroom

 

“I burnt the pancakes.” Saeran said as he entered the room again.

Saeyoung laughed, but it sounded more forced than usual, and a little painful.

“What’s wrong?”

“W-what?” Saeyoung asked trying to look guilty.

Saeran went up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up.” He said, before closing the laptop in front of them.

Saeyoung was about to say something, but Saeran was already at the door of his bedroom waiting for him.

“Let's go.”

 

“Yes. Yes, MC, I’ll take care of him. Yes, don't worry,”

Saeyoung watched, snuggled up in bed, as Saeran told MC what was going on. He felt himself slowly falling asleep, but fought to stay up so he could get back to work.

“Yes, we’ll see you when you get back. Enjoy your trip, MC.” Saeran finally said, before hanging up the phone.

“What did they say?” Saeyoung asked, weakly, around the thermometer.

“They wanted to come home to take care of you, but I convinced them that I could handle it.” He replied, taking it out of his mouth. “You should really take better care of yourself, brother,”

“I feel fine, though.” But the way his eyes looked, said otherwise.

“Sure, you do.” Saeran said, taking his glasses off. “I’m going to go make you something to eat so you can drink your medicine. Get some rest.”

“But-”

Saeran ignored him, and was already out the door before he could continue his sentence.

 

Two days later.

“And… done.” Saeyoung said, finishing all his work, and obviously feeling much better. Saeran still wasn’t sure if he should be working already, but relented, once MC convinced him otherwise. That didn’t mean he was going to leave him alone though.

“Finally,” Vanderwood said, but was silenced when he saw both Saeran and MC glaring at him. “I-I mean, that’s great!”

Saeran spent the whole weekend taking care of Saeyoung, barely leaving his side at all. He cooked for him, made sure he drank his medicine on time, and made sure that he had enough rest. Even when MC got back, Sunday night, he insisted on watching over him to make sure he was okay ~~, though he’d never tell Saeyoung this~~. All this while still making fun of his brother now and then, because he knew Saeyoung loved it, and it made him feel a little better.

He even got Vanderwood to finish most of the work so Saeyoung wouldn’t have to stress too much when he got better, though he wasn’t able to finish it all, hence Saeyoung still having to finish an hour’s worth of work.

“It was really nice of Saeran to take care of you this weekend, Sae.” MC said, very proud of the way Saeran acted.

“Yeah, I actually thought he’d just leave you to keep working all weekend.” Vanderwood joked, which got him another glare from the two, before Saeren got up to go to the other room, embarrassed.

“It’s because he loves me so much!” Saeyoung said, jumping on him from behind, almost causing him to fall over.

“Get off me idiot!” Saeran replied, detaching his arms and dropping him.

“But Saeran!”


End file.
